


Rough

by 9r7g5h



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Erotic, F/F, Fiction, Literature, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about them was rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so in love with Carmilla. It’s a great series, and I just absolutely love it. It’s great, the fans are great; just everyone is absolutely wonderful. Anyway, I know Danny’s not a werewolf (as far as we know for the show), but I fell in love with that idea and just had to use it. This is based off of this [carmillakink](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://tmblr.co/mt_Q9Wze1r8KNZCH93isVjw) prompt- Carmilla/Danny: Everything about them is rough, even down to the sex. I hope you guys like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Carmilla.

Everything about them was rough; a fang against the nape of her neck, claw-like nails scouring lines into three hundred year old flesh, both trying to find some sort of purchase as they move against each other. Neither knew who was winning in their little war; they had switched so many times they couldn’t keep count, even if they had wanted to.

Again Danny’s claws dug into her hips, her thighs, anywhere they could grab, leaving half-moon almost scars that would last for days. Even so, she made it a point to continue to wear the revealing skirts she had ‘borrowed’ from Betty, making it clear to her former conquests that, finally, she had been tamed and was doing some taming of her own.

Carmilla’s teeth nipped and bit at the ginger’s throat and breasts, bruises and the slightest of puncture wounds decorating her, leaving a better claim than any collar ever would. None of her sorority sisters could ever doubt that their alpha had a mate, even if the nature of said lover was kept a secret. It was written where they all could see, where even the turtle necks and scarves that she used around the rest of the school couldn’t hide the truth to the rest of her pack. There were disadvantages of running through the woods sometimes, and that one had made itself clear.

Gasps and moans were more often than not replaced by harsh words as they fucked, devolving into angry growls and snarls as they tried to gain control, tried to top, tried to do everything they could to satisfy their innate hatred of the other without causing permanent damage. To the room or themselves.

Tried to force the other to submit, to just enjoy themselves without the fuss and muss they always made, for even though their very natures despised each other they didn’t feel like killing. Not when that would hurt so much; hurt them and their friends and the short investigative dork who first drew them together, whose affections they were constantly vying for even when together.

Tried to say the damned ‘L’ word neither could bring themselves to say except in bruised lips and bitten tongues and hushed curses when one finally won, adding another tally to their individual count. Said in soft kisses against wounds that would heal much quicker than normal, in apologetic nuzzles against shoulders for some of the things uttered.

Said in a single moment of silence as they laid there and breathed, trying to regain a second wind before the loser began the fight for dominance again, something neither could willing lose or accept as a loss.

They were a pair of fangs and claws and fur and lust, caught in a constant struggle for the upper hand that had been going on between their species since long before even Mother walked the earth. Except for that moment they eventually reached, no room for peace between the warring factions that always found a way into their bed.

Everything about them was rough. But for Danny and Carmilla both, that was fine.


End file.
